User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png Hi and thank you Re:Heya True Nothing really important You haven't answered in a while. Everything okay? Or have you not noticed my recent question yet? Please answer soon. 03:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi.............. I still need help with a talk bubble. What do I do with the codes? Where do I copy and paste? How do I make the bubble? Sorry if I'm annoying you, but I really need help. I can stop asking these questions if you need me to. Please help! 03:34, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm putting so much, but what do I do with the codes (I didn't really understand the tutorial.)? 03:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Chat Moderators, rollbacks and Administrators > Chat Moderators Hi, it's me, Heartless Shadow. Is something wrong? I'm just curios and I don't mean to pry, but is something wrong? You haven't answered any of my recent questions........ I think I'm going heartless right now. Please answer soon! :( 03:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello How are you. You hard at work keeping this place clean http://thelastonestanding.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_One_Standing_Wiki Would you like to help Its about any chearter you could come up with the name came to mind on the spot so may you help if not i will understand Yu-Narukami 10:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) bump Are you ok with this mate? just keeping you in the loop, just give me some advice on it if your not though :D 06:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm well if I can direct your atention over there you'll see that all that has been written down in the page I drafted has already been discussed and agreed on.... 06:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Signatures hey, i tried ur sig tutorial, and it wont let me put colors on my sig. could u help me? EternalNight 02:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) my sig coding that i tried 2 use is 20px< font color=red>Eternaltalk:Coldasfire|< font color=grey>NightEternal Flames KHD.png|20px without the spaces and double the brackets. It says "invalid raw signature. check HTML tags" eh, it still says there's something wrong with the HTML tags. i used this exact code: EternalNight . EternalNight 20:12, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ahh thats frustrating XP. what are HTML tags? EternalNight 20:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) gahhh oops :) ahh i fixed it :P Thanks for lettin me bug u roxas! 00:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) } (UTC)|vexen=Hey, what's up? I was wondering why some of the images for the userboxes (including my friendship userbox, and the final fantasy cameos) aren't showing up. The coding is there but the images won't show. Could I please have some assisstance?}} March 2012 Puzzling 22:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=New month, new riddles here goes!!... Heartless Changes colors of the Heart}} i was wodering if you could or maybe find some Fuu talk bubbles because i can not find any sorry i forgot to sign my last one but i was wondering if you could look or maybe find some Fuu talk bubbles because i can not find any FinalHeartLover 10:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) That would be fabulous can you make one for me and thank you FinalHeartLover 20:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! i love the talk bubble FinalHeartLover 23:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) HINOHEARTVERSED 11:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Roxas X13Lk I'm Micah James I Heart's how are you as You must Know I'm A HUGE fan of Kingdom Hearts As well as K.H 3d & if you need anything what so ever me and my Friend's are here to help you as i always say it all for one & one for all hahaha Micah 12:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Micah James i Hearts HI ROXASXIIILK MY NAME IS NOHEARTVERSED I KNOW YOU ARE FRIEND WITH ROXASXION WHO IS ALSO IS A FRIEND OF MINE. I AM ALSO FRIEND WITH AQUA AND MICAH AND FROM NOW ON LET HAVE THE 5 OF US CHAT ON MY TALKPAGE.PLEASE LET ROXASXION KNOW THIS WHEN YOU REACH HIM PLEASE THANKYOUNOHEARTVERSED 14:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) MICA IS MAKING A NEW BLOG TELL ROXASXION1314 THIS TOO PLEASE AND THANK YOU.NOHEARTVERSED 19:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Micah 13:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Hello RoxasXIIILK Im Micah James I Kearts: How are you i've Noticed that your a Huge Fan of Kingdom Hearts & so am i and are Prob busy and got alot of stuff to do due to you Hour's and that ok we that's Me & my Friend's will be on this weekend and would like you to join us we're all going to be talking about Boss Status's & other stuff so if you like give me a reply Early tomarrow and see you then Chat with you soon... Micah 13:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts MDA Roxas! } (UTC)|happy=Hey, what's up? I sent you a message about a month ago regarding why some of the images for the userboxes (including my friendship userbox, and the final fantasy cameos) weren't showing up, and I didn't know why. I see that you are busy with your senior research paper (good luck with that by the way) which i completely understand, so get back to me when you can. :D}} } (UTC)|lexaeus=All fixed! Thanks for your help! Sorry I didn't get your 1st message, I don't know what happened to it. As far as the userbox project goes, are there any specific ones you want me to redo? or just go wild? Were you the one that was doing the paper on Zombies? When you said "...then its off to college and the real world..." are you implying that you're leaving the wikia after highschool? And it's okay that you didn't get back to me right away, i get busy sometimes too. Have yourself a nice day also! :D }} Re:Images Sorry about that,i've been out of the wiki for some time,and i didn't know that non-kingdom hearts-material aren't allowed,sorry,it's not happening again About the staff template Hello,just so you know,if these last messages came to you with a staff template,i didn't used them,they just appeared.Theghito 20:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC)GhitoTheghito 20:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i'm really sorry,i'm having some issues with my talk bubble and infobox,it seems my TB is going to the trash can :-( about user The Dark Master sorry for all the bothering,but i was talking to User: The Dark Master,and he asked me to ask you why he was blocked,i tried asking DE but he didn't answered,it seems he's too busy with more important things,my friend will be gratefull if you tell me why he was blocked,thanks.Theghito 20:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) hi buddy its me noheartversed just to want to say hi to you for the first time. sorry it was in the wrong start i did not know darkinigma was your friend i was just upset because micah is like the only one who write back and forth in conversations. in case you did not know i sent you a few other messages a long time ago to you. so to let you know you are on our team with myself, legendaqua, roxasxion and you. you can invite darkignigma to join also and we can all be friends. hear from you real soon.NOHEARTVERSED 11:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) yo roxas, It's micah james i hearts (i am worried and have question's for you that ok) ive heard from noheartversed that you don't like me that much for some reason is there a problem? and is there anyway i can chat with you via user to user if you unblock me on here via yt acount above and its becouse im trying to become a good friend here with u user's on here like you, soxra and dark enigma the founder so yeah what up with that? & the password i use for both my user pages on here u know is actually my job hunting e-mail address a fake e-address that i put togather the real one is actually with my parent's which hasnt been used in along time ago just so you know and a worning "this is a fake not real ok" and if there is any problem let me know about it alright? with that i don't know what to use for a password on here so yeah i don't wont to lose this password if i have via fake e-mail on live.com and i'm a little worried becouse i don't wont to loose you user's that i actually became a great friend's with so yep hope to hear from you soon and down below... chat with you soon my good friend alright.. micah james i hearts yo roxas i got your message and haha you couldn't be more right buddy.. anyway if noheartvesed told dark enigma im a girl hes actully wrong im a truth is im a boy my user talk page even says it which is still blocked *sigh* so yeah i'm on here via number wise acount and getting on there now so you should see me pop up on there any time tell me how to get on irc again i kinda forgot? heehee-hope to hear from you soon-micah james i hearts yo roxas dud it ok some people think i am a girl which kinda proves them wrong becouse they never look at my yt acount at all..haha so can you unblock me via yt account user micah james i hearts? if you can't then can you talk to dark-enigmaIII for me and tell him my e-mail address is actully a job hunting e-mail address that its not real and tell him i've got u as well as the other team member on here that are agenst him i got you noheartversed,legendaqua,me,keyblademasterzackery as well as menny other user ready to go up agenst him-micah james i hearts oh ok roxas i've kinda read half of nohearts section on what you wrote to him and um is it alright if u keep and eye on me for a while? i kinda wont to get my user page back up and running so that a way u me as well as our friend's on here can chat so that a way u can know who i am i've seen so menny user's complain and i know your watching me and know u can you help out right? -Micah James i hearts yo roxas did u get my last message via before u shut down? anyway de was the one who blocked me should i talk him or u? about getting my user page micah james i hearts back up and running becouse he was the one who blocked me before he became u know founder and it was due to a e-mail address problem this is actually my fake e-address so its not real & also i don't like irc so let's chat on here insteed ok hope u get this- Micah James I Hearts hey roxas its micah james i hearts ok here is a little info when your me when you don't have a talk page in the wikia you know i've noticed you can type anyehere but on the other hand when im signed in u know say my Micah James I Hearts then yeah i can't type. did de do somthing or is it for anyone can do? um oh yeah ive read everything that u wrote to my friend and don't worry i wont do anything to make you feel bad but i do have a question though can u talk to de maybe sometime dont care when to see if you can tell him to unblock me please tell him this ok i got get off my snip's is wonting on via homework so the stuff to tell him below and see you tomarrow ok........... {" micah's a good friend as his email address was a fake and was not real and with your promission and mine can we become good friends and watch him for a couple of months to see how this proceeds please and thank you for your time and signed yours name and mine name} Chat with you tomarrow roxas 22:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Micah james i hearts ok ok roxas i'll try lessoning to you from now on ok? so about the irc thing how can i chat with you if to say my user page micah james i hearts from this site is blocked and be no way i can type can u tell me that? also can i use this page as a chat on irc you know the i'm on now via down below? all i ask in return chat with you soon alright... 23:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Micah James hey roxasxIIIlk im on "status feednote web irc channel" and i do not see you on here yet um the user i'm using is 99.98.224.111 and up top it only says status along with the thing in the uper left all im seeing on there is another way to get to irc via from here? beside's going where u showed me on that user page? oh and by the way just so u kinda know i have a job interview of friday at eleven so yeah just today and tomarrow my good friend still lessoning to what u say though hope to chat with u soon... 23:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Micah James i Hearts hey roxas, get some sleep and chat with u tomarrow ok 02:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Micah hi roxas it is me i want to talk to you about roxasxion1314 because i have not heard from him. can you talk to him and let him know that his best friend is waiting for him ( if you do not believe me look at his talkpage). help me please and thank you for your time. i will hear from you real soon.NOHEARTVERSED 11:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) hey roxasxIIIlk i'll see u on Irc ok i already told her so see u there and hey sorry i had to make u wait yesterday i got up on the wrong foot and hope to make it up to u today with u & l.a(legendaqua) so im sorry about whatever happen on that and hope you and her are not mad at me alright... See u there 11:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC)micah james i hearts hello roxas it's micah i hope you got my last message, and i will see u on irc ok. and hey sorry i made u mad yesterday from what i heard from aqua u got steamed on me and for that i apoalagizing up & down how menny time i'm not going to count til i beg u for forgivness ok and i hope we can talk this out only this time u wont have to wait alright see you on irc via soon buddy... 13:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts HI I JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I AM ON YOUTUBE TOO. HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED 15:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) } |text=Yeah that's exactly what I mean Roxas! }} hey roxas im on irc see u on there... 17:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)micah james hey roxas, never mind about the last message let do it on via user to user about yesterday i'm sorry & please i'll chat with you soon ok becouse i got a lot to chat with you about... 20:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC)micah james i hearts roxas lets try this again something poped up & messed me up so try again sorry it messed up, 21:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Micah ok roxas, im ready? and i understand everything on what it said in the bubble on his talk page ok... chat with you soon.. 22:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Micah James hey roxasxIIIlk, i hope you got my previous message and am ready to tell the truth if you got the time do you wont me to put it on here? or on irc chat? alright i'll ready any time ok? hope to chat with you soon... 22:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC)micah james i hearts } |text=That would be great! Could you post the directions on my page please? Thank you so much! }} HEAR FROM YOU SOON.GEN.TYLER 11:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hang on, man. } (UTC)|momiji=I'm not good with words but I'll try my best. Roxas, you've given me so much help over this past year. From userboxes, to talk bubbles, to just being there when I need your help. I relied on you for a lot and you've always come through one way or another. Thank you! I wish I could be an awesome editor like you. I've always looked up to you and I still do. I mean look at that edit count! So don't tell me that I can't rely on you! I have proof that I can. But if you need someone to rely on or talk to, I'm here for ya! all ears! Keep doin what your doin and everything will eventually work out. :D Have a good day!}} Good luck buddy Roll Call http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki-wide_Roleplay?s=wl please state whether you're still in on or not 08:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello my friend! I am a n00b to this site and I am in need of assistance. My avatar is broken. When I try to change it (selecting a file) it simply says "no file chosen" even when I choose a file. Is this because it ends with jpg? Or is it broken? I asked DE and he said it might be a glitch but you have alot of guides so I though you might be able to help. Thank you for your time, human being. And let kitties rule the world! ~Aris the taco cat of pwnage 02:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Replace Ansem Seeker Of Darkness Image. As you are the moderator of Kingdom Heart Images, Will you be able to replace the current Ansem, Seeker Of Darkness image with this one as this is a HD Quality, Official image of Xehanort's Heartless. The reason as to why it should be replaced is because it shows the pure-blood heartless alongside Ansem. :D } |text=Hey Roxas! In case you missed my last message, I would be extremely grateful if you could teach me how to create a talk bubble system for my wiki! If you could post the instructions on my talk page. Thanks so much! }} Talk Bubbles? Hey, I was wondering if you could help me make a talk bubble? Kingdomheartsaddict 01:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering how you save your talk bubbles so you can use them on other pages? Thanks, 13sora 17:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) And thanks for the sig tutorial! Hello, RoxasXIIILK. I am Kaimine. If you please don't mind, can you make me a talk bubble? Thank you. Kingdom Hearts 4ever! 01:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey ? So I left you a message some time ago aout talk bubbles, and I finally got around to the link of your tutorial a couple days ago. I have followed to instructions, and I input all the informtion for creating it, but it won't show up as a talk bubble. Any ideas as to what I'm doing wrong? Sincerely yours, Kingdomheartsaddict 17:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank You and Farewell } (UTC)|excited=Wow, when I looked at the wiki recent activity, your username was the not what I expected to see. But I'm glad I did, if you can, or want to, I'll be on the IRC (#wikia-kingdomhearts) for a few hours, I would like to catch up and chat. :D If not, that's fine too, I understand you are a busy person. :) }} {{Darkheart3|time=05:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC)|sad=Originally I was excited to see your name on the RC. Then I read your message. I honestly cannot express how thankful I am for your help. You were, no are, truly a great friend Roxas. I sent you an email earlier in the year but it was returned, so I suppose you have a new one now. If possible I would grateful if I had that so I can constantly pester you